


There's Another

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to tell Daniel he has another love. Takes place sometime after "200".</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Another

It was the first time since they'd returned from the planet that Daniel had more than a minute to himself. He walked into the locker room to see Jack there, changing back into his dress blues. When he saw Danielopening his locker, he stood.

Daniel stepped closer, leaning in for a kiss. Jack backed away.

"Jack? What's going on? No kiss hello?"

"Daniel…," Jack hesitated. "I've met someone."

"Who is he?"

"She works at the Pentagon."

Daniel's heart broke as he stepped back.

"I…I wish you well, Jack."

Daniel grabbed his things and left.


End file.
